Pranks for the memories
by aspiringauthor06
Summary: It all started with an air horn and a water balloon. Eli and Clare get into a prank war and Adam gets caught in the middle.
1. This means War

**Hello…so I decided to write a funny fanfic this week. These are going to be one-shots about Eli and Clare pranking each other. I thought this would be cute fluff and funny entertainment. You'll never know what's up their sleeves. **

**Eli's POV**

Eli opened up the door to his bedroom, very slowly. Air horn and water balloon in one hand, and a video camera in the other. He needed to find a place to set it on in the room. He found a spot and placed it on the computer desk in his room. Now with a free hand, he placed the water balloon with a needle in that hand. He carefully tip-toed to Clare's side of the bed. He had to time this right and also prepare for her reaction which might require running away.

Eli placed the horn between his knees, bent forward and placed the needle and quickly the balloon exploded, the cold water landed on Clare's face. Eli finally pressed the button on the air horn, giving Clare a loud wake up call. Clare's shocked face and reaction were priceless. Her face was wet and some of her curls, her pillow and blankets were wet as well. She was pissed.

"What the hell?" She yelled, trying to sit up. "Wakey wakey Clare!" Eli said, jumping around. "ELI YOU ASSHOLE!" She bellowed, grabbing her pillow. "You do realize that it's four in the morning and I've only been running on two hours of sleep?"

"Nope." Was Eli's only reply. "Now I have to change the sheets and everything!" Clare got up and grabbed the air horn out of Eli's hand and started to blow it in his face. "Did _you _enjoy that?" Eli started to run away, Clare closely behind him with a pillow in her hands. "Get back here, I'm not done with you!", was the last thing that the camera caught before she started hitting her boyfriend with a wet pillow. "Ouch woman!"

**The next morning~ Clare's POV**

While Eli was sleeping after I had chased him around our apartment, I decided to get him back once he woke up from his nap. What I planned to do was to grab a large bucket from the balcony and fill it up with a combination of coca-cola, his favorite soda and red bull. I will place the bucket on top of our bedroom door that way when he slides the door open, the mixture will dump all over him. Let's just say Eli's hair and feathers are going to be sticky. This is what happens when you play with fire, Eli.

After a half hour later of pouring the colored mixture together and into the bucket, it was complete. I placed the bucket on top of the door with a rope tied to the bucket handle and the door itself, my plan was complete. I placed the video camera off to the side in the hallway and went to make Eli some breakfast.

30 minutes later

"Eli, breakfast is ready!" I shouted. "I'll be right there." Eli replied. I smiled evilly and waited for the prank to begin. Not even five minutes later I heard, "CLARE!" shouting from the bedroom doorway. I couldn't help but laugh. The prank actually worked! I ran over to where Eli was standing. He was drenched in coke and red bull, his shirt was drenched, sticking to his torso, his hair all sticky as were his arms. I laughed again.

"You did this." he said, trying to shake the rest of the sticky liquid off his arms. "Cola an red bull baby!" I replied clapping my hands together and putting them in the air. "You did this." Eli said again. "That's what you get for my rude wakeup call! Victory babe!" I continued chanting. Eli smiled devilishly at me. Oh no. I thought. "Oh no you don't." I started to back away from him. "Oh Clare come here." Eli ran after me, giving me a big hug. "Ew, Eli." I whined. "Look what you did!" I screamed. "Look what I did? You caused this baby!"

Then in a split second, Eli took the bucket with the remaining mixture and dumped it over my head and threw the feathers everywhere. "Two times in six hours. A personal record." He grinned. "Don't flatter yourself." I replied as I turned the camera off. We walked over to the mirror and I giggled, "We look like chicken about to be slaughtered." He chuckled at my comment and kissed me hard on the lips. "How about breakfast then?"

**What did ya think? I had a smile on my face the whole time I wrote this! I hope you laughed or at least cracked a small smile while reading this. Review please?**


	2. Adam's spider scare

**Hi guys, I'm glad you liked the first chapter of Pranks for the memories. I've just enjoyed this so much that I decided to write the second chapter on the same day. To earn a third chapter, my goal is to get 10 reviews? Hopefully you guys can get me there, I have an obsession with getting lots of reviews on my stories, rofl. Ya never know, maybe I'll reach over 10. But if you really want a third chapter to come soon, I need reviews. Maybe you can tell other people on here or twitter perhaps about this story? Thanks guys, Payton. **

Clare was up early the next morning scrubbing the little apartment from top to bottom. Adam was to be spending the week with them, home for break from his junior year of college. The misfits were planning on hanging out as much as possible. Coming to a realization, Eli had a prank he wanted to pull on their good friend Adam. Eli walked up behind Clare as she was washing the last of the dishes. He wrapped his arms around Clare's torso and began kissing her neck. Clare gave a small moan as Eli kissed the spot right under her earlobe. "Good morning, beautiful." Eli whispered into her ear. Clare placed the last dish on the drying rack and turned off the sink faucet and spun around.

"Good morning , handsome." Clare said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Eli smirked then gave Clare a chaste kiss. "Clare-" _Kiss. _"I have an idea-" _Kiss_. "What's that Eli?" _Kiss. _Eli pulled Clare over to the couch and sat down. "So Adam texted me a few minutes ago, he said he'll be here in less than fifteen minutes." Eli said. "Go on," Clare prompted. Eli smirked, she was so impatient. "I want to prank Adam tonight." Clare smiled at the idea. "What were you thinking of doing?"

About 20 minutes later

_Ding! Dong!_

"It's Adam!" Clare ran over to the door and unlocked it. "Adam, it's so nice to see you." Clare smiled and pulled him into a hug. Adam placed his duffel bag on the ground reciprocating the hug. "Hi Clare, it's nice to see you too." He said. "Hey bro." Eli shook Adam's hand and pulled him into a hug. Once they were done saying 'hellos', Eli showed Adam to his room and carried his duffel bag into the guest room and onto the bed.

"Guys I'm going to take a shower, those buses I've been riding all day are filthy, I need a shower." Adam declared after finishing the sandwich Clare had made him. "No problem, the bathroom is right across the hall from your bedroom." Clare said with a big smile on her face. "What's with the big smile, Clare? You missed me that much?" Adam chuckled. "Of course Adam." she said. Clare walked back into the living room and heard the sound of the door being shut from the bathroom.

"Okay, Eli. He's in there. Phew, I thought he was onto us." Clare sighed. "We just have to wait until we hear him turn on the water, and our prank will begin." Eli smirked.

As the two heard the water turn on, they grabbed the material and walked down the hall and to the bathroom. "Damn it, the door's locked." Eli said, frustrated. "I knew this would happen, that's why after I cleaned up I got a key made for this door." Clare said smiling while pulling the key out of her pocket. "You are a genius you know that?" Eli kissed Clare on the cheek. "I know." Clare giggled.

Clare unlocked the door and the two proceeded in the bathroom. Eli's face went up in disgust. "What?" Clare asked. "Who knew Adam sang show tunes while showering. Like The Brady Bunch theme song? Come on seriously?" Clare smacked his shoulder, "Shh, he'll hear us if you don't zip it." Eli put his hands up in surrender. "On my count okay?" Clare raised the stick. "One…two.. Three!" Clare and Eli both let the stick drop over the glass door. Eli and Clare heard screaming, a very girly scream. They ran out of the bathroom chuckling.

Adam came running out with soap still in his hair and a towel around his body. "What happened, Adam?" Eli asked innocently. "Spiders!" Adam screamed as he ran towards them. Clare then picked up one of the poles that had one of the spiders hanging down and started to run after Adam with it. "Awe, don't tell me you're afraid of a big fat, fake spider Adam?" Eli teased as he threw an extra one at his head. "You know I'm afraid of spiders dude. Not cool. And damn it guys, I got shampoo in my eyes." Adam said while rubbing his already very red eyes. Clare and Eli laughed as Adam flipped them off and walked back into the shower to rinse his hair out.

Eli and Clare high-fived each other, "We make a good team while we're _not _trying to prank each other, eh?" Clare rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we do." She kissed him. _Just wait until tomorrow, _she thought to herself as he did the same.

**Did you like it? I just love Adam to death and since it is misfit week at the Goldsworthy & Edwards' house, I decided to have them prank him! I love Adam, but he should've saw this coming. Poor Adam. So I was thinking that for chapter 3, Eli has Adam gang up with him to pull a huge prank on Clare, the biggest prank yet. After this prank being pulled, Clare teams up with Adam also. Adam will love this. But if you want to know the **_**big **_**prank, you need to review big time! Thanks, Payton.**


End file.
